


Operation: Brotherly Love

by TennKujo666



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Iori being a tsuntsun, M/M, Nagi and his weird plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennKujo666/pseuds/TennKujo666
Summary: Nagi plans on trying to bring the twins closer...





	Operation: Brotherly Love

“Mission Rekindle Brotherly Love commence” Nagi muttered while watching the two. “After we do this, we should get king pudding to celebrate!” Tamaki cheered. “I will be damned if those two get together...“ Iori muttered unpleased with that thought. “Hey, Iori calm down..” Mitsuki said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “How can I? Riku is my boyfriend, it’s not like I like him or anything.. Baka…” Iori said while crossing his arms. “Calm your tsundereness,” Mitsuki said as he wasn’t really into the whole attitude. “Shut up...” Iori said, looking away quite unhappily. Nagi started peering into the windows that belonged to the Nanase household. Nagi looked around and someone on the couch caught his eye. “There’s Riku...and….” as he looks around slowly “There’s Tenn..” Tenn had nothing in his hand which, unfortunately, played into part of the plan of Nagi’s weird imagination. “So…,” Mitsuki asked peering into the window alongside Nagi. “What’s the plan?” “The plan is…..that I trip Tenn onto Riku and BAM! Instant win!”, Nagi said with fire in his eyes. Mitsuki looked down a little, with a sweat drop. “This isn’t going to work...” he muttered. Tenn finally made it over to Riku “Rik-Ah!” Tenn suddenly fell on top of Riku due to tripping over Nagi’s leg. There was some darkness in Riku’s sight, some light entered his eyes when Riku opened them. “Tenn?!” Riku blushed “What are you…?” Riku felt as if either Tenn was making moves on him or had a serious hormone problem. Tenn saw his flustered brother, looking so much like a uke. Riku’s eye had small tear drops coming out from his eyes from the shock of this situation. “YES!” shouted Nagi with stars in his eye of victory. “Mission complete!” Iori bottled up rage finally burst out into a million pieces as he shouted cuss words into the blue sky.


End file.
